Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of making an antimicrobial poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA)/silver nanocomposite comprising PMMA and silver nanoparticles and methods of inhibiting bacterial growth using the antimicrobial PMMA/silver nanocomposite.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Polymeric materials with antimicrobial characteristics are needed in many applications, such as water treatment agents and equipment, household goods, textiles, products that prevent food spoilage, and medical devices including catheters, prosthetics, implants, and ophthalmic devices.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide a method of making an antimicrobial poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA)/silver nanocomposite comprising PMMA and silver nanoparticles and a method of inhibiting bacterial growth using the antimicrobial PMMA/silver nanocomposite. The disclosed PMMA/silver nanocomposite is an effective antimicrobial material, has a low silver content, and is inexpensive to make.